Beta-5 Division
Beta-5 Division is a secretive unit of Section Three of the Office of Naval Intelligence. The Beta-5 cell is dedicated to the ongoing development and deployment of the SPARTAN program, as well as it's offshoot programs, such as the third generation and the MJOLNIR program, as well as having a controlling stake in the SABRE and GUNGNIR programs. The Beta-5 Division, as well as its many subcells, are highly secretive and often know little of each other. In fact, while officially never a member, Halsey's work on the SPARTAN and MJOLNIR programs are all controlled through the Beta-5 Division. Subordinate Units and Cells Asymmetric Action Group The AAG is Beta-5's internal development and training unit, responsible for analysing, developing and bridging tactical gaps within SPARTAN units and MJOLNIR units, attempting to find tactical deficiencies and exploitations they can utilise. They employ small teams who operate within 'controlled conflicts' wherein their presence can be concealed or unravelled as necessary and retreat or redeploy as needed. In the end of the war, due to increasing need for SPARTANS, they were more readily deployed as regular special forces units. Wolverine Team Titan Team Dusk Team Internal Security Beta-5's Internal Security consists of a number of specialised Internal Security units, consisting of a number of teams, usually a mixture of all SPARTAN teams, mixed forces or non-augmented special forces. Internal Security has a variety of missions, usually to protect the secrecy of the SPARTAN and MJOLNIR programs, and to initiate Cole Protocols in emergency. They were also trained, though rarely used, as an anti-SPARTAN unit to ensure security against potential rogue SPARTAN threats, which paid off during the proxy war with JAVELIN. THOR Cell The THOR Cell was the cell with primary responsibility over the MJOLNIR program, overseeing development, allocating funds and delivering specifications for new units. It also serves as central development for the MJOLNIR units, developing the 'core' units, such new MJOLNIR generations, EOD variations, Grenadier, Beta-5's in house OP and MP/W variants and the Air Force's own MJOLNIR variant. Much of THOR cell was created from the original DAMASCUS facility personnel and housed in two facilities, CASTLE Base and Songnam, on Reach and Earth, respectively. It is also responsible for the primary manufacturing of MJOLNIR. CURSE Cell CURSE cell was positioned at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme in Germany and was responsible for many important MJOLNIR developments, such as CQC, it's successor the CQB, the early development of Commando and the Air Assault unit, with lesser known programs such as the JFO program. KINGFISHER Cell KINGFISHER Cell was positioned in Songnam, Korea and was responsible for development of the CQB, Commando and development of the Mark VI, as well as primary manufacturing of MJOLNIR units following the fall of Reach. MONARCH Cell MONARCH cell was positioned at Ordnance Testing Facility B5D in Australia and focused on generating specialised stealth MJOLNIR units. Two opposing programs, SCOUT and RECON arose from this Cell, with both units seeing widespread, if erratic, deployment, with OP later being merged into the cell. PHOENIX Cell PHOENIX Cell was a specialised cell stationed at the Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility on Ganymede. The unit dealt with EVA and JUMP variations. TITAN Cell The TITAN Cell is responsible for the development and tracking of SPARTAN units, being based around the original SPARTAN development and training team, sans Halsey and added personnel mostly responsible for the third generation.